


[冷闪冷/ColdFlash][授翻] Len & Barry Ship it 冷闪自驾游 01. 发现新大陆

by ShayeYKuns



Series: 冷閃自駕遊 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has multiple freak outs, Len is maybe a little more obsessed with the Flash than people thought, Linda and Iris are awesome, M/M, they're adorable, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 他們兩個超可愛, 巴里被嚇到了N遍, 琳達和艾瑞斯一級棒, 萊也許比人們以為的還要過度沉迷於閃電俠
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayeYKuns/pseuds/ShayeYKuns
Summary: 莱和巴里意外发现“冷闪”的存在，并成为圈子里的一员，他们披着马甲在网络上建立起不为人知的友谊。当他们发现自己其实一直以来都是在和正主本人对话后，他们不得不面对现实，面对他们在嗑的CP，面对他们为船写的同人文和画的同人图可能是他们现实中长久渴望的事实。如果他们能够承担后果。章節大意：巴里和莱各自发现同人作品的存在。但他们的反应截然不同。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Captain Cold/The Flash
Series: 冷閃自駕遊 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[冷闪冷/ColdFlash][授翻] Len & Barry Ship it 冷闪自驾游 01. 发现新大陆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1\. Discovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888611) by [Red Charade (traciller)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade). 



> 感谢好友[@ReverseAge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseAge)的代传，本章包括接下来11章翻译内容都是她腾出时间帮我上传的！万分感谢○|￣|_
> 
> 一个冷闪亲自下海产同人舞CP最后双双掉马的故事
> 
> 预警：  
> *文章又名“ColdFlash Ship it”  
> *2016年冷闪多人合作文，共12章完  
> *原文ao3合集: [Len & Barry Ship it](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ColdFlashShipIt)  
> *参与作者:Crimson1  
> RedHead  
> LiselleVelvet  
> MagicallyDelirious  
> Wolves_of_ Innistrad  
> dragdragdragon  
> Daughter_ of_ Scotland  
> Red Charade(traciller)  
> ladyofpride  
> Amber_ Flicker  
> Cerulean_ Empress  
> *不同作者不同文风，文章质量可能也会不同  
> *cp向冷闪冷，少部分含Bottom！莱内容（章前会预警）  
> *阵容豪华神仙荟萃的长文，不计较角色OOC,爽就完事（  
> *第一次翻译尝试，垃圾渣翻，水平低，欢迎捉虫  
> *译文翻译全中文

故事从一个足够简单的谷歌搜索开始。就像莱经常做的那样，密切关注闪电侠在寒冷队长不在场时在做什么。他先去看日常新闻网站，浏览那些他能够熟记网址的网站，还有那些他所知的报道闪电侠最多的记者。

排在第一的永远是艾瑞斯·韦斯特，原因显而易见。他甚至读过她笔下那些与闪电侠无关的文章，在他看来对你敌人盟友的了解最好再多不过。此外，他喜欢艾瑞斯，他尊重她。她站在超级反派面前面无惧色，不畏直言她的不满，哪怕那个反派刚才还在威胁她的性命。

好吧，不是认真地说但她并不清楚事实。他甚至不确定巴里是否意识到他在唬人来着。事实上，莱还没有笨到像他嘴上说那样去修改了自己的枪。

尽管如此，艾瑞斯·韦斯特，她可能是当时在场中最无力弱小的一个人，但她却毫无顾忌地责备他。并不是说他活该被责备，事实如此。

所以是的，他喜欢艾瑞斯·韦斯特，也很高兴巴里身边有一个像她这样的人。当他告诉她自己读了对方的文章时他没在说谎。他读过她的每一篇作品，并把它养成习惯，不管那些文章是不是关于闪电侠的他都会看。她是个好的要命的记者。

但她也是最佳的闪电侠信息来源，考虑到她与闪电侠本人其实十分熟络。她更新的最频繁而且永远抢先在其他人之前。她同时也比其他的记者更具洞察力，描述也更详尽，因为她与巴里相识，他知道自己可以信任那些文章。而且她留给读者的问题不是那种其他记者会添砖加瓦的肤浅废话。关于事情真实发展状况的线索就藏身于字里行间，只要你能抽丝剥茧读出来。而他可以做到。

她的文章是一个很好的开始，从那里莱能够发现其他一些不用闪电侠做噱头骗点击量的记者。莱真的不对最近有哪些名人想抓机会和闪电侠上床的八卦感兴趣，也不想知道闪电侠在和谁约会。

一旦他完成了对特别关注的记者的检查，他就会做一个全面的谷歌搜索，看看是否有一些可以从业余爱好者手上得到的消息。人们可能会惊讶因为他们根本意识不到自己手机上的闪电侠照片有多珍贵。

今晚他在查找一个近期寒冷队长和闪电侠在半公开区域里战斗的信息。当时已经很晚，所以那片地区可以说是人迹罕至，光线也很糟糕，但是有巴里的闪电和莱冷冻枪全负荷时发出的光，对于碰巧在附近的手机用户来说获得一些值得挑选的镜头并不难。

现在，作为一个经常上网的用户，莱清楚，当你在谷歌上搜索东西时你需要万分小心，因为黄片可能会从任何地方蹦出来，有时某些链接看起来不起眼，直到你点击它们。

但尽管他有所意识而且相当精通电脑，他却忘记了互联网的头号准则：有网络的地方，就有色情。

莱纳德·斯纳特根本没有想到会有人去写、画或以其他方式去创作有关寒冷队长和闪电侠的色情内容。而且让他们在一起。搞在一起的在一起。

并不是说莱没有，也许是经常的，想象过一些他和巴里·艾伦之间相当性感的场景。当然那些只是些自慰用的工具。而且老实说，如果这小子不希望人们那样做的话，他就不应该穿着那样的紧身皮衣到处跑，该死的空气动力学。

他应该意识到他可能不是唯一一个有这种想法的人，但他没有。

至少直到他点击了一个有着他和巴里代号的链接前他没有意识到。他不认识这个网站的名字，但在他像这样搜索时搜到一些个人的和不知名的网站很常见。

当他开始阅读时，他马上意识到这不是一个普通的博客，但他还是继续读了下去以便知道他们到底在说什么。他不用花多少时间就意识到这是某人写的一个故事，一个从未真正发生过的故事，因为里面发生的场景和对话如果发生过他会记得的。

这显然不是他要找的，他真的应该关掉页面继续他的任务，但是......这个故事写的还真不错，文笔很棒，尽管有些地方不够准确。但他选择无视掉这些东西，因为那些大多是人物对话或者是巴里的长相。从表面上看，作为一个拥有无经验写作天赋的业余作家，莱不能因为作者不能把其中的一些东西写的准确无误而去责怪别人。巴里从头到尾一直在跑个不停，只露出脸的一部分。他们不可能知道巴里是深褐色头发而不是金发，或者知道他的眼睛是淡褐色，或者他的真实姓名是什么。如果你自己都不了解一个人，那么你很可能无法准确地了解他的性格，也无法确定他在某些情况下会说些什么。

尽管如此这个人还是设法写了一个令人信服的故事，这吸引了莱。读他自己和闪电侠的故事有点奇怪，他可以确定这个故事是一个他可能从未见过的人写的，但是写的很好，所以莱发现他很容易就能把故事里的自己和现实中的自己区分开来。

在他有所意识之前他已经读到这个小说的第20章了，而且......那刚好是他看见的第一个性爱场景。这并不奇怪，莱知道小说里的他和闪电侠已经到达了那个程度，而且到目前为止，他实际上还因为它花了这么长的时间而感到沮丧。但是当他们终于走到那一步......好吧，他得承认这有点诡异。

首先。一个他不认识的人正在考虑他老二的长度和宽度，即便是建立在一个模糊而暧昧的含义上，这也让人感觉不安。有人对他在镜头和闪电侠面前扮演的角色产生了幻想，尤其是当他穿着制服的时候，或者在他打中闪电侠要害的时候。但这并没有阻止他继续读下去。而且他读的越多，就越觉得......嗯……他发觉自己在幻想它们在现实生活里发生的样子。

当他读到故事的这一部分时，他在心里默默地把所有错误的外貌特征和巴里的错误名字都纠正过来了，然后......该死的。那篇文章写的真的好，而且写的超级辣，辣到莱裤子下悄然挺立，他非常想往后一靠，解开裤......好吧他不会。不是因为那样会很奇怪，而是因为他已经这样想着自己和巴里在一起有一段时间了，但......他真的很想知道接下来发生了什么。

这个故事再持续了两章就没了，似乎没有写完，考虑到作者的留言，他猜测这是一个未完结的故事。经过一番小小确认，他可以确定这个故事不会就这样结束，作者似乎是在定期增加新章节。下一章可能要等到下周才会更新，但他也发现这个人写了很多关于寒冷队长和闪电侠的故事。莱给那页加上书签以便日后再看。

现在，他要去另一个房间解决下他的小问题，然后他要做更多的......调查，因为在查看作者是否经常发布新的章节并找出他们写过的其他故事时他发现有很多人也在为他们写故事。这可能值得关注。可以渗入其中确保这不是什么针对他的邪恶计划好给他产生负面影响，或者确保那些他认识的人不会在外搬弄是非，借此为计互相八卦。

完全正确，为了情报。

XXXXX

巴里刚从中城图片日报门口走进来，他本打算和艾瑞斯在吉特斯碰头之前先在那见她。像往常一样，没人注意到他。人们进进出出并不奇怪，即使他们不在那里工作。而且每个人都知道巴里出现在这可能就是来找艾瑞斯。只有一个人似乎注意到了巴里的存在，他在别人没有注意到巴里时总是会给予关注并用微笑或点头打招呼。经过这么久巴里依然不知道那家伙是谁，但他总是微笑着点头回应，有时甚至挥手。

巴里差点被椅子绊倒，他才意识到自己应该抬头向前看路。他抱歉地对坐在椅子上的人笑笑，走到他瞧见艾瑞斯正兴奋地和琳达聊天的地方。当他走进时他的笑容转为真诚，但是真诚的笑容马上变成迷惑和恐惧的神情。她们没有注意到巴里就在一边而他听见了她们谈话的内容。

“哦，琳达，那太棒了。然后寒冷队长可以舔......”

“不！天哪！你们在说什么？！”巴里问，感觉到丢脸和难以置信的暴露，尽管他身上层层叠叠套着过大的衬衫和夹克。

“巴里！”艾瑞斯瞪大眼睛，琳达也是如此。两个人同时转向他，一副吃惊又有点内疚的样子。

“我们只是......嗯……呃……”琳达编不下去了，看向艾瑞斯求助。

“巴里，这不是你想的那样......”艾瑞斯说，站起来走到他身边，把手放在他的肩膀上。他现在一定看起来急需一个扶手稳住身体。

“这听起来像是你在谈论斯纳特和我——我指和闪电侠在一起......用他们的手......和他们的嘴......做事......我的天......”他说的很大声，他在干什么？！

“所以......我猜这就是你想的那样......”琳达插嘴，导致巴里低怨一声。

“但这不是真的寒冷队长和闪电侠！这是......他们的同人形象。”

“什么......？同人形象？”巴里问，坐在艾瑞斯腾出来的椅子上因为他真的需要一点时间来消化。他和斯纳特的同人形象？这是什么意思？就像Cosplay？哦天！那是一件事吗？是不是有人打扮成他和斯纳特那样然后互相......做一些奇怪的......事情......做那种巴里以前绝对没有想到过的事？？

“嗯嗯，同人形象。没有什么比这更贴切的了！”艾瑞斯说，她发现此刻急需一个善意的谎言来安慰她最好的朋友。

“对！我的意思是，有一半的粉丝认为闪电侠是金发碧眼的。”琳达说，艾瑞斯看着她笑了笑，然后把笑容转向巴里的方向，点点头努力表现出鼓励的样子。

“完全正确！而且他们不知道闪电侠的真名，所以他们就捏造了一个，因此，你看，这并不是真的闪电侠。”艾瑞斯继续说。

“这......这有点......”巴里不确定那样是否更糟，但他确定这不会让他感觉好一点。

“哦，巴里......对不起，我不是有意让你发现的。”艾瑞斯说，表情和语气都软下来。

“等等，所以.......你不会不打算告诉我这是怎么回事吧？”巴里问，虽然他觉得对自己对真心不想知道的事情感到焦躁的行为有点可笑。

“嗯，目前还没有马上计划……”艾瑞斯闪烁其词。她确实没有承认她们打算永远不告诉他，但也没否认。

“为什么？我不......我不明白。为什么人们会想让寒冷队长和闪电侠干那事？这是一个仇人聚会小组还是什么？因为财产损失吗？闪电侠对此向来抱歉，并且一直帮忙重建城市和修复损失！”

“不，巴里，这不是......这只是……”艾瑞斯叹了口气看了看琳达，后者似乎有点满足于被暂时遗忘，但她无法忽视艾瑞斯的支持请求。

“他们只是......网上的粉丝。喜欢你们两个的粉丝，喜欢你们是一对的粉丝。我说，你们两个经常调情，这没什么好奇怪的……而且当冷队意识到你在忽视他时他似乎会嫉妒。”琳达耸耸肩说。走温和路线是行不通的，所以也许最好快刀斩乱麻。

“我们没在调情！我们在开玩笑，这是有区别的！”巴里为自己辩护，当他意识到琳达和自己都开始称他为闪电侠时，他环顾四周……这里一屋子都是记者。但没人注意到。谢天谢地。

艾瑞斯和琳达交换了一个眼神，巴里不确定他是否赞成。这是那种她们想要在某事上迁就巴里的样子。但是，这简直荒谬可笑，他和冷队没有调情！当然，冷队很帅，巴里可能有幻想过他那么几次——只是几次！——在他的闹钟响起之前就苏醒的清晨，或在沐浴时刻，但事情就是这样！这并不代表什么！在遇见斯纳特之前他甚至想过莱克斯·卢瑟一次……但他从来没和莱克斯·卢瑟调过情！

并不是说他曾经有过这样的机会，但没有就是没有！

天啊，他必须放下整个想法……马上。所以，当艾瑞斯开始说话的时候他高兴极了。至少他明白她在说什么。

“嗯，不管怎样，有些粉丝认为冷队和闪电侠会是一对有趣的情侣。那些同人文实际上真的很赞，同人图也是如此。而且这也不是真的闪电侠，巴里，没人认识他。没人会想到你本人会和寒冷队长有什么关系。”她轻声说出最后一段话，所以没人会听到。

“但是这是真的寒冷队长吗？因为你们谁也没提到过这个。”巴里感觉稍微平静了一点，但是……他不确定那是真正的平静，还是暴风雨来临前的平静。

“嗯……我不认为这是你该担心的？但不，这也不是真的他......技术上来说。”艾瑞斯保证道。

“虽然这样形容冷队有点狡猾。我意思是，大家都知道他的真名和长相，某种意义上来说这算公开情报，他们只是一群不了解闪电侠或冷队而且和他们本人没有任何关系的粉丝们。所以那些同人作品也只是基于他们个人理解加之他们看到的一点新闻。其他的一切都是粉丝们用他们的想象力填补的空白。”琳达解释，她转向她的电脑开始输入一些东西。

“除了你们两个。你们两个都参与了这件事，而且你们都和我有关系。”巴里说，他想知道出了艾瑞斯和琳达外还有谁也参与其中。这是否意味着斯纳特知道有人在搞这些东西？斯纳特知道吗？！他策划这一切只是为了……不，不，这对斯纳特来说也太荒谬了。

“在这里，看。粉丝们经常在这几个网站上发布冷闪相关的东西。”琳达说着，把显示器转向巴里。

“你们居然还有CP名？”巴里对同人圈和同人作品并不陌生，甚至对嗑CP也如此。当他还是十几岁的孩子时，整个大学期间他都有参与同人活动。当现实变的太沉重时创作同人是一个很好的逃避方式，但大学毕业后生活变得更加忙碌，日常不再缓慢行进反而迅疾加速。准确的说是当他成为闪电侠之后。

“看！你已经很熟悉它们是怎么运作的。我还记得你过去追《萤火虫》*的时候呢。”艾瑞斯笑着说。

“他们那么快就砍掉这部剧的行为依旧是个不公决定！”巴里哀叹，试图用《萤火虫》和他当时对同人的兴趣作为一种让自己接受这个事实的方法，并尝试从别人的角度看待它。这有点用，除了……

“但是我从来没磕过真人，我搞的都是虚拟角色。”

“嗯……对很多人来说，闪电侠和寒冷队长就是角色。对所有被闪电侠直接影响的人来说，有太多人只在电视或互联网上看到过他，远处看见过他，或者只是看见他黄色的闪电。冷队也是一样。我的意思是，你们甚至还有手办在卖。”艾瑞斯耸耸肩，不抱希望地祈祷巴里能继续冷静下来，理性思考这件事。

对巴里来说同人并不是一个完全陌生的概念。只是他从没想过自己有粉丝。这事可能奇怪，因为他知道人们在新闻里怎么谈论他，知道有那些手办存在，知道吉特斯在售的咖啡饮料。但是那……是不同的。咖啡饮料只是为了能卖更多咖啡的一个噱头，其他商品也一样，很多人会买印有图案的T恤，他们甚至都不是自己胸前图案的粉丝。那些手办是给小孩子玩的。

“我过去常写'后街男孩'的同人小说。”琳达说着，有点脸红。好吧……它比《萤火虫》更贴合现在的情况，因为它没有办法不涉及真人。

“哦我的天，我都忘了……”巴里平静的说。“我忘了人们过去常常为少年乐队搞cp。”

“他们现在还是这样。”艾瑞斯笑着说。

“而且他们写的绝对都是真实存在的人。但是，不是他们本人……他们不认识乐队组合里的成员，也许只是短暂见过他们一面，想要得到他们的签名什么的，还看过他们的采访。他们树立人设。这没什么大不了的，真的。”琳达说，她把巴里的冷静看作是一个好迹象。

“没什么大不了的？如果人们因为喜欢你的报道而开始写你和艾瑞斯的故事，你会有什么感觉？”巴里问，因为他能理解为什么有人可能想不到这一点，但艾瑞斯和琳达是他的朋友，她们认识他！

女人们交换一下眼色，露出笑容。

“嗯，这要看情况。”艾瑞斯用挪揄的语气说。

“看什么情况……？”巴里问，怀疑这里有人在陷害他。

“取决于那粮香不香。”琳达的口气和艾瑞斯的一模一样。

“别这样，伙计们……”巴里知道他有点牢骚，但他觉得现在开玩笑不太公平。这是件很严肃的事情！

“好好，我们知道你为什么不高兴了。这就是我们为什么不想马上告诉你的原因之一。但是，巴里，这些粉丝没有伤害任何人，而且她们可以从中获得一些乐趣。无论如何……现在已经覆水难收了。至少把事情看开点。如果这些东西让你说一下或想一下都觉得很诡异，我们完全理解。但就看看他们在同人作品里投入了多少精力和创造力吧，看看他们有多喜欢自己所做的事情。我想你如果看见它给人们带来多少快乐至少会感觉好一点。”

巴里叹气。他只是不明白为什么偏要是他和冷队。难道他们就不能从电视剧里找到一些可以写的东西吗？

“好吧。”他说着从艾瑞斯的椅子上站起来，方便她想坐的时候可以坐回去。

“棒！给我一点时间让我结束这里的工作，然后琳达和我会带着我们的平板电脑，我们在吉特斯给你上一个简短的速成课！”艾瑞斯说。两人在巴里从震惊和抗议中恢复过来之前已经开始准备一切。

就像她说的那样，速成课真的就是速成课。她们给巴里展示了一些表露人们对这对cp有多狂热的博客，并把他的注意力吸引到一些圈内知名同人作品上，还有很多由同人图和新闻剪辑做成的同人视频。

巴里从头到尾都在笑那些同人视频，最后，出乎他意料……尽管他知道她们想用温和的方式来暗示什么，他甚至短暂忘记了一个事实：如果他听到的那段对话有什么暗示的话，那就是艾瑞斯和琳达显然也积极的参与在内。

但仅此而已，在接下来的两周里巴里没有谈论或查询任何与“冷闪”有关的东西，希望能借此说服自己那些玩意全部都是在胡扯。但话虽如此……不谈论或不去看越不能阻止巴里去想。而越当巴里去想，他就越觉得自己……有种病态的好奇。

他还记得艾瑞斯和琳达给他看的几个网站。巴里滚动页面直到他找到她们告诉他的一篇圈里著名神文，一篇圈内必读尤其是萌新必看的文。然后……巴里点了进去。

当他读完12章的时候，他对作者的文笔、行文的流畅和角色的刻画都留下深刻的印象。它们确实有些不同之处，至少基于闪电侠的角色来看，足以让他在阅读时将自己的角色与他替换。但对于寒冷队长来说就没那么多了。感谢上帝，只是对话有点偏离角色，否则他很可能会忘记他只是在读一篇小说。

尽管如此，一个如此准确的“寒冷队长”竟然以这样一种方式和不是巴里的“闪电侠”互动让他觉得很诡异，尤其是在性的方面上。如果不是这个原因，它可能会给巴里的早晨幻想增添更多乐趣。实际上每当他读到寒冷队长亲吻闪电侠时，他都会皱起眉头，或者把他的手往下滑向……

好吧，这太蠢了。就像艾瑞斯和琳达说的一样，这不是真的冷队，也不是真的自己。但，为什么他要在乎这些东西？他又没嫉妒。这荒唐荒唐至极。

正当巴里准备按下“下一章”时，他突然听到门口传来脚步声，门把手被转动了。巴里深吸一口气然后陷入超级速度恐慌，他猛地关上笔记本电脑然后几乎是从床上跳起来——差一点他就栽下床铺——抓住了他能找到的第一本书，试图让自已看起来和平常无异，好像他没有在做任何奇怪的事情。

“巴里？爸爸让我告诉你晚饭准备好了……”艾瑞斯说，打开门时看了一眼巴里躺在床上的样子。

“哦！好的，我马上下来。谢谢你，艾瑞斯。”巴里说着朝她露出一个他希望看起来像是感激的微笑，但他很肯定自己陷入紧张。比如笑声不小心滑出来了一点。

“你还好吗？”她问，用审视的目光打量一眼巴里，尽管她清楚巴里不会生病。

“当然。为什么会不好？”巴里试图让自己的语气听起来略有困惑，但他很确定自己只是听起来更紧张了。

“我以为你应该在这里写报告？但你现在居然躺在床上看《霍比特人》？”艾瑞斯的口气渐渐严肃起来，巴里想把她拉走，因为显然她一点都不相信巴里的胡话。

“哦！是的，我写完报告了。我只是……想着再读一遍这个？这是本好书。而且你知道……超级速度，所以花不了多长时间……”巴里笑着挠挠脖子后面。

艾瑞斯看起来并不像是被说服的样子，一副不打算再追问巴里，而是要暂时保留然后自己日后深究的表情，好让巴里有时间挖深他的坟墓。

巴里有一点点害怕。

“好吧，行。洗个手然后下楼吧，我们马上就要开吃了。”艾瑞斯说完笑着退出房间。

他听见艾瑞斯的脚步声走过大厅去往了楼下，他松口气，靠在床上放松了一会儿，把《霍比特人》甩到一边。

“好险，差点完蛋……”

不过这只会让他的思绪再次转向同人小说。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> *《萤火虫》（Firefly）：乔斯·韦登自制自编自导的美国科幻电视剧，2002年9月20日首播。共1季14集。该剧在福克斯电视台首播，播出11集后由于收视率不佳而于2002年12月被停播，但却因其魅力建立起了独特的粉丝文化与基础，得以于2005年推出续集电影《冲出宁静号》。（摘自百度百科）
> 
> 译者：学生党出来丢人了，翻译水平超级烂，翻不好可以尽情骂（）  
> 如果你们能够接受这个系列的我就继续往下翻，大家有空可以去欣赏原文。  
> 本文cp向冷闪冷，后期本垒闪冷章前会预警，注意避雷。  
> 以及捉虫的大门永远敞开。


End file.
